Chapter Three/Defense
(Space, sector 567) The Federation defense fleet is face to face with the Xindi-Suliban fleet as the Federation attack fighters and F-302 interceptor-fighters are trying to get the Suliban ships attention as the ships are taking out the some of the fighters. (Helena, main bridge red alert) Their not taking the bait sir reports Ensign Mason as he looks at the console. Tyson leans forward in the command chair looking at the viewer seeing the explosions of Federation fighters and F-302 interceptor-fighters thinking of a new plan. Ensign have fighter squadrons 5 and 6 ready to go tell them to keep targeting the Sulibans, and Jamie have Galaxy wings 9-6 and 9-7 to keep proving our fighters cover fire and tell Captains Daniels and Williams to stay on alert they may try to out flank us says Captain Tyson as he looks at both Mason and then at Lieutenant Mitchell. Both officers comply with their orders. (USS Intrepid, bridge red alert) Captain Kira and Commander Ellis are looking at the battle as their fighters are getting beaten badly, Ellis turns to Typhuss. Sir this is a losing battle we need to recall our fighters now before we run out of them he says looking at Typhuss whose watching the battle from his command chair. Captain we need to recall our fighters, Lieutenant Curtis have Lieutenant Colonel Mackenize recall her fighter squadron from the battle now orders Commander Ellis as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis whose shocked by what Ellis said to her. No, its not Commander, belay that order, Lieutenant, Lieutenant Curtis tell General Shran we are attacking the enemy fleet says Typhuss. Aye sir says Lieutenant Curtis as she looks at Captain Kira. Tyson to all ships head for the opening in the enemy lines no one stops untill we get to the Beta site ''says Captain Tyson over the comm system of the ''Intrepid. What are your orders sir says Lieutenant Curtis as she looks up from her console to look at Captain Kira. Lieutenant Barker, set a course for that opening, full impulse, engage orders Typhuss. Aye sir, engaging impulse engines says Lieutenant Lily Barker. Destroy any Xindi or Suliban ship that gets in our way orders Typhuss. (Space) The Federation defense fleet heads towards the Xindi-Suliban fleet with the Helena at the front of the fleet as they approach the enemy fleet several disruptor beams lance out and destroy several smaller ships and damaged a Miranda class starship as two Sovereign class starships lance out several phaser beams and hits the Xindi-Reptilian warship on its starboard and aft sectons as the Helena flies into the battle firing phasers and photon torpedoes it takes a hit on her aft section. (Helena, main bridge red alert) Sparks erupt from the ceiling as the crew hang onto their stations. We've entered the enemy lines says Ensign Mason as the ship shakes harder under fire from th enemy ships. Thanks we've notice Ensign says Ensign Leigh as she looks at him then back at the helm console to input commands to get the Helena out of weapons range of some of the ships. (Captain Franklin's F-302 cockpit) Nelson you've got a bandit on your six shake it off I'm coming says Captain Franklin as she turns her F-302 and heads towards her fighter pilot wingman. (Space) Jamie's F-302 is following the Suliban cell ship shooting at Crewmen Nelson's fighter trying to destroy it. (Captain Frankiln's F-302 cockpit) As Jamie is getting a weapons lock onto the Suliban cell ship she's ambushed by two Xindi-Insectoid ships as she's trying to get a weapons lock she's dodging weapons fire from the two Xindi-Insectoid ships. Damn get off me you stupid ships Captain Franklin says as she's trying to shake them off her tail. I need back up says Captain Franklin as she's trying to shake her pursuers off her. (USS Intrepid, bridge red alert) Let's give Captain Frankiln some help, Lieutenant Curtis, photon torpedoes, fire says Typhuss. Aye sir, firing torpedoes says Lieutenant Curtis. The two Xindi-Insectoid ships are destroyed by the photon torpedoes. The Xindi-Insectoid ships have been destroyed, sir says Curtis. Thanks Intrepid ''says Captain Franklin over the comm system. No problem, Captain Franklin says Typhuss. (USS ''Helena, main bridge red alert) The Intrepid has saved Captain Franklin reports Ensign Mason as he looks at the ops console's sensor read out. That's good says Commander Core as she turned to Captain Tyson. Tyson looks at the screen. Lieutenant Mitchell fire all weapons at the lead Xindi-Reptilian warship orders Captain Tyson. Mitchell nods and inputs commands onto the tactical console. (Space) The Helena fires several phaser beams that haven't penetrated the Xindi-Reptilian's vessel shields as more gang up on the Helena hitting the primary hull causing explosions along the outer hull. (USS Helena, main bridge red alert) Huge showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling and back display console of the tactical console as Lieutenant Mitchell shields her eyes from the sparks as she gets away from her console. We've lost the tactical console says Lieutenant Mitchell as she gets to the damage control console to transfer tactical operations to it. Ensign Mason looks at his console. We've got hull breaches on decks 7 through 10 reports Ensign Mason as the lights and console screens flicker. Where's Shran's vessel? asked Captain Tyson as the Helena takes several more hits from the Xindi-Reptilian warship. His ship and forces are busy with a squadron of Xindi-Insectoid vessels reports Ensign Mason as he looks at the ops console's read out. Where's the Intrepid? asked Tyson as more sparks erupts from the ceiling and science console throwing a science officer from his station. We're not sure says Ensign Mason as he looks at the console.